


The Yawning Grave

by Galacticbunny



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Bois Inc, mcyt
Genre: Children With Knives, Demons, Ghost!Wilbur, Ghosty Bois Inc, No beta we die like bad bitches, Shadows - Freeform, Swords, Will add tags as I go, ghost bois au, ghost!Technoblade, ghost!niki, ghost!philza, it's here, the ghost bois au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galacticbunny/pseuds/Galacticbunny
Summary: Tommy had a gift.Though most days he viewed it as a curse. He never wanted this, then again the more he thought about who would?____Aka the ghosty bois au that quite a few people wanted.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Niki & Tubbo, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Tubbo & Tommyinnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 57
Kudos: 900





	1. Cursed

Tommy had a gift. 

Though most days he viewed it as a curse. He never wanted this, then again the more he thought about who would? 

Tommy starred out of the backseat window, the sound of four voices singing to a song playing on the radio. He didn’t care all that much for the song but the others seemed to enjoy it, he glanced over to the seat next to him and smiled softly, Niki was enjoying herself at least. He looked up at the front as his mother and cousin sang at the top of his lungs during the verses. 

He looked back out to the snow-covered fields. It had snowed the last few days leaving everything covered in a blanket of white. The first day he was awake to it he frowned and pouted which got a good laugh out of Niki so supposed it was all good. Niki and Tubbo both enjoyed the snow so much more than any normal person should. Tommy didn’t like the winter for a lot of reasons, both of them was because it was cold outside but the other reasons were that winter always made the bad things come out. The trees and walkways had frozen over and he and Tubbo almost slipped so many times that he had lost track. 

“Tommy?” He looked up, Tubbo was staring at him with a look of confusion before he grinned. “Yes?” He replied quickly trying to brush off that he hadn’t just zoned out for who knows how long. “Are you excited?” 

“For what?” He asked, which got a chuckle out of his mother and Niki. “For the break! Us going and staying at Nana's,” He said before facing towards the road. “I mean technically Nana has only been taking care of it since uncle Phil's death.” he paused before sitting up so fast his seatbelt caught. “ Mum, this place better not be haunted, because you know about how I feel about-” 

“Tommy honey, the house isn’t haunted. I know you don’t like haunted houses and such. Plus if it was haunted I’m sure I would have heard about it from Nana.” His mother had said before mumbling something which got a laugh out of Tubbo. Tommy sunk in his seat and listened to voices begin to yet another pop song. He looked out just as he could no longer see the long and almost endless fields turn into a dense ice-covered forest. It felt like the trees were going to consume him and make this place his endless tomb. 

It didn’t long after that for them to reach their destination, the house wasn’t huge but it was nothing like the houses back home either. It looked like no one had been there in some time which was kind of true. Nana had tried her best over the years to look after the house after the fire but in the more recent years, it had been getting harder and harder with her old age. Then his mother had a great idea of staying there for the holiday break and cleaning up the old place. 

The house was a light brown color with a long porch that wrapped around with an old swing that chains looked like a break at any moment. Even from the car, he could tell that the roof needed to be fixed, who knows how many leaks were in there. His mother was the first one to step out of the car following almost right after was Tubbo. He got out next then followed by Niki, he glanced back at the house and for just a second he swore he saw a shadow in one of the first-floor windows. He shivered as the cold air hit him, it bit into him like tiny needles. 

Originally it was just going to be Tommy and his mother and of course Niki, but then Tubbo had asked if he could come along as well. “Oh, Tommy this is so cool! I heard that in the springtime it’s super pretty and all of the trees in the area bloom with these really pretty flowers, oh that means there would be a lot of bees! I love bees so much.” 

“Yes Tubbo, that means there are a lot of bees,” he said shivering as he grabbed his bags and tried as quickly as possible to get inside. “Fuck! I hate the winter.” He yelled stepping inside of the house, which was just as cold as the outside. 

“Tommy doesn’t swear, we talked about this.” His mother said coming up behind him and walking past him. “Sorry Mum,” he mumbled, dumping his bags in the middle of the living room. He also knew he would swear as soon as his mum was out of earshot. He looked around, it was dusty as hell which came to no surprise to him as no one had been here in some time. 

“Don’t you think this is weird?” He turned to see Niki looking at the walls. “What is?” She turned to look at him before pointing at the wall. “That someone took down all of the photos?” He walked closer and could see outlines of where picture frames should have been and once were. “Yeah, that is fucking weird.” 

“What’s weird?” Tubbo asked, closing the front down and walking over to him. A light layer of snow was covering his jacket and hair. “You look fucking stupid Tubbo.” he half yelled before brushing off the snow from Tubbo’s hair, he then put his arm on Tubbo’s head to his argument. “This, see how there are outlines and stuff. It looks like there were picture frames here.” 

“Oh! I see it, yeah that is kind of weird.” He became quiet for a moment before speaking up again. “Did, Niki point it out to you?” Tubbo asked, his voice quiet as if it was a secret, and in fact, it was a secret. 

See, Niki was dead and she was a ghost that only Tommy could see. 


	2. Way out There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Tubbo go looking around their deceased Uncle's house in hopes of finding something exciting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Wow, this blew up huh? Thank you to everyone that has read this so far, I really hope you all enjoy this. 
> 
> Content warning: Tommy thinks about how Niki died, though he doesn't go into detail I just thought it should be noted just in case. This happens right at the beginning of the chapter.

Tommy had met Niki three years ago. 

Tubbo lived near the ocean, and just like the many times, the two decided to go to the beach and look for anything that two tweens could find to make an adventure out of. As the two walked down the sandy shore something caught his eye. 

A bracelet. 

When Niki died Tommy had been five years old. He couldn’t remember the missing posters or her name being said on the news. He and Tubbo were far too young when her body was found on the shore. How she died didn’t matter, not anymore anyway. 

Tommy’s ‘gift’ might have been the reason he was drawn to that bracelet. There wasn’t anything special about it, it looked handmade and old. Worn down by the waves and left behind. He had shown it off to Tubbo which then caused the two of them to wrestle in the sand for a bit before the two just laid there laughing about something dumb. 

After that day it took a few weeks before Niki really made herself known, and even then he had to confront her. He wasn’t sure who was more scared, him for having a ghost always following him or for her, for someone finally seeing her. He had learned that Niki knew that she was dead so at least he didn’t have to worry about an angry ghost, but she isn’t sure how she died. All she remembers is that one moment she was alive and panicking and the next she was a ghost on the shore. 

Since then he very rarely takes off her bracelet. 

Tommy has met too many ghosts to count, some ghosts are tied to a place, and some ghosts like Niki are tied to an object. Tommy still isn’t sure why they are stuck in this plane but it also isn’t his job to figure it out. 

“Tommy,” He snaps back into the present and looks over at the doorway of the bedroom. The house had four bedrooms, one being a guestroom. Tommy took the guestroom while his mum took Uncle Phil’s old room. Nana normally took Uncle Phil’s room she was staying here, and Tubbo decided on his cousin Wilbur’s room. The only reason Tommy knew who had what room was because Techno’s room had covered in photos and trophies. 

The guest room wasn’t anything special, just a plain cream-colored wall with a sad painting of flowers. Something he guessed Nana had put in after the fire as it was the first room hit. There was a single bed pushed to the far wall. On the other side was a wooden dresser, and in the middle of the room was a window that had a view of the backyard. 

“Yeah what’s up?” He said putting down his phone, had he been looking at it before zoning out? Maybe. Niki was sitting on the dresser looking between the two of them. “Ah, dinner is done. After dinner, I was thinking we could look around the house? I remember Nana telling us before that there is a cellar and an attic and I kind of want to check them out.”

“Sure, we can do that.” He said, this would be a terrible idea but Tubbo just smiled at him before quickly leaving to go downstairs. Tommy turned towards Niki, she was looking out the window but turned toward him. “What do you think?” 

“I think it sounds fun.” She said, her voice quiet as she played with her jumper. “I think the cellar is a terrible idea but the attic could be interesting. When I went past the cellar door I got a really bad vibe.” She raised an eyebrow in questioning, waiting for an answer. 

“Like evil Niki, something evil is in the cellar and I’m looking to get killed by a fucking shadow demon.” She frowned. He turned around and pinched the bridge of the nose. “Look, ok I’m gonna think about that or how everything here is just bloody off. It’s too cold in this house and it’s just so hard for me to tell if it’s the cold or something else.” 

“Tommy, it’s ok.” She paused for a moment, “but if you don’t go downstairs Tubbo and your mum is gonna be worried.” He looked up and over, he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He walked over to one of his bags and after a minute of digging, he found what he was looking for. His switchblade.

He ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. His mother handed him a plate and he quickly took it and walked into the dining room and taking a seat. Tubbo was almost finished with his food. He ate quickly, which got a laugh out of Tubbo when he got the hiccups. “Mum, can Tubbo and I go looking through the attic?” He asked already heading towards the stairs. She gave him a questioning look before answering, “Sure but be careful, there was a lot of damage done by the fire up there.” She called out after Tommy was halfway up the stairs to the first floor. 

He pulled down the ladder and was hit with a wave of cold air. “Wow, it’s cold,” Tubbo said saying what he thought. Tommy went up first then Tubbo, he looked around and quickly turned on the single light bulb for extra light. There were two small round windows on both ends of the attic but even with those it wasn’t enough light, plus it was gonna be dark soon. 

Niki had chosen to stay and hang out in his room while Tommy and Tubbo went exploring. He had left his phone on the charger so she could watch stuff on YouTube. She seemed to really enjoy a ghost hunting show called ‘Dream Team Ghost Hunters’, he had told Niki that it was all staged and that these weren’t real but she had said she still enjoy them and thought it was funny. 

The first thing he noticed was the floor, it was blackened and ash-covered from the fire, he looked around and could see that anything close to the attic opening burned in the fire. Near the other side of the attic, it looked like the fire hadn’t touched it. Careful he made his way over to the boxes, Tubbo following right behind. 

Tubbo got right to work looking through the dust-covered boxes for anything interesting, just like when the kids. Tommy wasn’t having much luck, as he looked he was just finding out photos of his cousins and uncle. None of them were too interesting to him but he won’t make a joke here and there to fill the growing silence. 

“Look Tubbo, look at this loser, I can’t believe we are related to him.” Showing him a photo of Techno at one of his many tournaments. He was young in the photo, he looked maybe eleven or twelve. 

“Oh my god,” Tubbo then began to laugh, “I really shouldn’t be laughing but I keep thinking about you too would just get along.” 

“Uh-huh, how so?” Tommy said facing Tubbo on the cold floor. “I just think,” he began, “I don’t know, but from what Nana has said about Techno and Wilbur I just think you and them would have been close.” He paused once again looking down at the photos in his hands then looked back up at Tommy, his voice was quiet, “Have you seen them?” 

“No, I haven’t.” He went silent for what felt like forever before speaking up again. “That doesn’t mean anything though, just because I haven’t seen or heard them does not been they aren’t here.” He stood and stretched and in doing so something caught his eye.

Maybe it was the light from the window or luck but he saw something shiny. “What is that?” He said as he walked over and picked it up. “Oh! Tubbo looks at this,” He yelled his voice echoing. “Tommy be careful!” He yelled back looking very concerned for the wellbeing of his younger cousin. “Tubbo don’t worry!” What he had found was a sword.

No, not just any sword but Techno’s sword. The handle should have been as cold as ice, but it wasn’t. Instead, it was warm and almost buzzed as he holds it in his hand, a feeling he knew all too well because Niki’s bracelet did the same thing. 

This was an anchor. 

As he held it out he saw him, Techno, staring at him in the reflection of the sword. Tommy couldn’t tell what emotion he was feeling. “Tommy?” He looked away and towards Tubbo who had a look of concern all over his face. “What?”

“Tommy are you ok? Did you see a ghost?” Tubbo had stood up, he looked a bit scared? “Tubbo I’m fine, and no. Can you chill out? Sometimes I wonder about you.” He said making sure to pace. Pacing was good, the sword was still in his hand and he had no reason to let go of it. “Tommy you looked like-” He was cut off by the sound of someone calling their names. 

“What could Mum need?” He mumbled as the two of them left the attic, Tommy made sure to turn off the light and close the door on their way down. He made a bit of a stop to drop off the sword on his bed, getting a confused look from Niki. As the two walked into the living room he could already tell something was up. 

“Alright, boys I have some news.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to write at 2 am which is never a good time to write anything. So, I'm sorry if there are any big mistakes I'll most likely go back and fix those after I've slept.


	3. Until the Night Turns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Tubbo get big news and playsome animal crossing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAA wow! Thank you to everyone that has been reading this so far it really does mean everything to me. This is gonna be a shorter chapter but do not fear! The next two chapters are gonna be quite long to make up for it. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

“What do you mean you have to leave? Mum we just got here!” 

“Tommy stop shouting. Like I said there has been an emergency at work and they called me in. Tubbo I’ve already called your mum and she already knows. Nana is gonna be coming over tomorrow so you two won’t be alone.” 

“But!”

“Tommy,” She pinched the bridge of her and took a deep breath before continuing, she looked tried Tommy thought. “You and Tubbo can handle being alone for one night, I shouldn’t be gone longer than a few nights.” She said letting out a sigh and heading for the staircase to go get her things. 

The bracelet hummed around his wrist as he and Tubbo stood there in silence, he could hear his mother walking grabbing some of her things. He turned to Tubbo who had a deep look of thoughtfulness on his face. “So, what do you want to do now?” he asked, he was still kind of upset that his mum had to leave even if it was for a few days. Niki had appeared at some point and now was floating next to Tubbo. 

“I don’t know, hmm.” He said now looking very thoughtful then he grinned looking up at Tommy. “Oh! We could set up the switch. After all, I have been wanting to show Niki was village because I’d think she’d like it.” Niki’s face brightens up at the mention of Animal Crossing. “Ugh, she said she hates that idea.”

“I did not!” Niki yelled looking upset. “Yeah, she said she thinks Animal Crossing is fucking dumb Tubbo.” He said shoving his hands into his jean pockets and rocking on his heels. “Tommy tell him that I want him to show me his Village!” Niki said sounding panicked. 

“Oh yeah, and did she say that you’re the biggest dummy alive?” He said grinning, “Hey what no! She did not! Wow, you really just called me a dummy? Says the fucking idiot.” This got a laugh out of him, he smiled, teeth and all, and went to connect their switch to the TV. 

After a few minutes he heard fast steps down the stairs, then a second later his mother appeared with a bag. His mother stopped then kneeled and gave him a kiss on the forehead and then did the same for Tubbo. “Alright, you boys be good, if you need anything call me or Nana ok? I love you both.” 

“Love you too Mum.” He said, “Love you too Auntie!” Tubbo called right after him. He hears the front door shut before turning back towards Niki and Tubbo. “Game time?” He said in which got a cheer out of both Niki and Tubbo. “I’m gonna go and make some popcorn while you show Niki your village or whatever.” 

“Can do. Alright, Niki so-” 

Tommy could hear Tubbo talk as he went into the kitchen, he turned on the light and began his hunt for the popcorn. Tubbo and every once in awhile Niki’s voice could be heard. Tubbo could make a really good streamer he thought as he popped the popcorn into the microwave and turned it on. 

As he watched the numbers count down he could feel eyes on him. He turned in the direction of the stairs, utility room, and the cellar door. 

There was nothing. 

It was dark, with just a little bit of the kitchen light but he could see that the cellar door was slightly open. A wave of panic washed over him as he just starred. He wasn’t even close to it and somehow he could feel the icy darkness ready to drag him down there and never let him see the light of day again. A burst of an unfamiliar laugher filled his ears, snapping him back to reality. The laugh was almost monotone and seemed to be coming from where Niki and Tubbo were. 

That’s when he noticed he was gripping the counter's edge so hard his knuckles had begun to turn white, his breathing was fast like he had just been on a run. He let out a deep breath and let go of the countertop just as the microwave went off. 

He took out the popcorn and put it in a bowl while somehow burning his hand. He glanced back in the direction of the cellar and frowned. He would definitely regret not locking it, but at the same time, that cellar had something evil in it. 

And that evil something or somethings could drag him down there. Ok, maybe not, Tubbo and Niki were both here so they could find some evil shit if he started screaming. Hell, maybe techno might too? Probably not, Techno felt like the type to watch something happen and not react.

Tommy took a deep breath before almost marching over, as he grabbed the handle it felt like ice and almost painful to touch. He let a hiss as he quickly shut and locked the door, the coldness wasn’t even the worse part, it was the inaudible whispers he could hear just before it shut. 

After he grabbed the bowl, shut off the lights, and walked into the living room. It was just Niki and Tubbo, no third person. Whoever they are they must have left before Tommy got in the room. Tubbo looked to finishing up his tour and Niki looked so damn happy. 

“Tubbo, did you show Niki your flower garden? I know she likes them.” He said sitting on the floor next to the couch. He began to eat the popcorn while watching Tubbo play, every once in awhile handing over the bowl so Tubbo could have some. After about twenty minutes Tubbo and him decided to watch some Ghost Hunters. He crawled onto the couch next to Tubbo and mumbled out curses about having to move but his legs had gone numb from sitting. 

They ended up watching close to six episodes before tiredness got to him. Tubbo had fallen asleep about two episodes back and was now leaning on him as a pillow which is why he hadn’t moved. 

Slowly he drifted into sleep. At one point in the night, he swore he heard voices talking and a guitar playing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Just a heads up, I might not be able to get chapter 4 out for a day or two since it is gonna be both plot-heavy and long.


	4. The Yawning Grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Niki go for a walk through the woods

Tommy awoke to the sun shining onto his face through the curtains. A warm baby blue blanket was wrapped around him, he mumbled out curses as he got up and stretched his back, hearing a few cracks while doing so. He glanced around the living room and spotted no one, the house was quiet. “Tubbo?” he called out walking around the ground floor.

The time on the clock in the kitchen read that it was almost noon. Shit, how did he sleep in for so long? Then he saw it, a note.

_Tommy,_

_Nana and I left to get groceries and window shop for ideas for Christmas. She said not to bother you since you looked really tired. We should be back by six._

_-Tubbo_

He smiled a little. “Oh! So that’s where he went.” Niki said right next to him, he couldn’t help but jump and hold his chest. “Niki! We talked about you scaring me like that.” He spun on his heels to face her. “So, it seems like it’s just gonna be the two of us. What would you like to do? I was thinking of maybe taking a walk around outside.” He said taking out a bowl and making himself something to eat for lunch. 

Out of the kitchen window, he could see that it had begun to snow. He finished eating and decided to go looking around. He had explored the first day with a Tubbo a bit but really couldn’t truly look around. He had an idea that Techno wasn’t the only ghost here. He just needed to find the other anchors. 

He went up to the first floor and did everything in his power to ignore the still locked cellar door. He looked at all of the doors and decided to start with Uncle Phil’s room. Before heading in he made sure to stop in the guest room and grab his phone from off the charger. He had a few messages from some of his friends and quickly replied to them. 

Nana had told him that Uncle Phil’s room before the fire had some of the prettiest wallpaper she had ever seen. It was a cool green with dark green flowers, the leaves were golden that just seemed to pop. Now the room was painted a plain yellow that made the room feel so lifeless. Which made sense he thought, as no one lived here. 

There was a double bed in the middle of the room with cream-colored sheets and a wooden dresser. Above the dresser is a large round mirror, the frame of the mirror matching the carvings of the dresser. On the other side of the room is a large window facing out towards the front of the house. 

He took a breath before walking further into the room and began to look around for anything that felt like it was calling to him. Niki followed before sitting on the bed and watching him go through the dresser. For the most part, it was empty except for a few pieces of clothing which looked belonged to Nana. He closed the dresser, looked under the bed only to find nothing then looked in the closet. 

The closet however was a mess. Tommy wasn’t being dramatic either, because it looked as if his Nana took everything that wasn’t destroyed and shoved it into the closet. Maybe she didn’t want to go through it after everything that had happened. He couldn’t blame her for that. 

But that meant he had to go through all of this. He mumbled out a few curses before getting to work. As he worked through the mess he would sometimes throw something onto the bed for Niki to look and mess with. 

Niki could sometimes hold objects but never for very long, and never something very big. Tommy and Niki both used to test what she could do but it was never much. Once she was able to make herself visible for Tubbo even if it was a few seconds. 

After getting through about half of the closet he decided to check the time. It was around three-thirty and the sun would be setting just before six. He sat up, if he walked to go for a walk he’d have to go now before it got dark. “Alright Niki, time for us to go for a walk.” She hummed as a reply and the two left the bedroom. He grabbed his coat and boots, making sure his switchblade was in his coat pocket. 

He opened the back door and was hit was a wall of cold winter’s air. He made sure to close the door behind him and starred out into the icy wonderland. The backyard was fenced in with a low wooded fence that stretched out past an old looking oak tree. At the back of the yard was a gate and he guesses an old overgrown trail that leads through the woods. 

He stepped off the stairs and off he went into the unknown. Niki by his side like always. It didn’t take him long to reach the gate. It took him a moment as he tried to unlock the gate that seemed very keen on keeping him there. He finally got it and looked out beyond, the thick pines made the old trail creepy and defiantly something a sane person shouldn’t follow in the dead of winter. Well, Tommy was bored and curious as to where this trail went. So off he went. 

Something had been bugging him since he had arrived, “Something is wrong.” He felt sick as he said it. “What’s wrong?” Niki said the hint of panic in her voice as she floated in front of him, her face pale and almost a sickly blue. “Everything about the accident, Niki, trust me when I say that there is something else happening.” She starred at him in the eyes for a long moment, and even then Tommy couldn’t read his thoughts before she spoke, “I believe you Tommy, but can I ask why you think so?” She had floated back so she was beside him again as he carried on down the trail. 

“I just have a feeling, look I found Techno’s anchor and I think the others are around there too,” He paused for a moment, “Niki have you seen anyone else?” He stopped and turned to her. She was quiet before speaking. “I have, I saw I think it was Wilbur when you and Tubbo went up into the attic. He was really confused about who I was then I saw him again when you and Tubbo fell asleep on the couch. “

“And you failed to tell me this?!” He half yelled, his voice echoing through the trees. She seemed to shrink into herself a little, “It didn’t seem important, plus he seems really nice.” Tommy pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “Ok how about next time you see another ghost let me know because I need to find their anchor.” 

The two became quiet after that as they walked onward. The snow had begun to pick up and Tommy wondered briefly if they should turn back. He finally couldn’t take it, “Ok so what could the other two anchors be? Like Techno’s wasn’t hard it was his sword but Uncle Phil and Wilbur? I have no-” 

Then he tripped, falling onto his knees. He cursed out things he knew his mother and Nana wouldn’t approve of his they heard. He looked behind to see what he tripped over, it was a large stone hidden from the snow. He crawled towards it and brushed away the snow, a feeling of a knowing dread filling him. 

A gravestone.

He quickly stood and looked around. The trail leads to a graveyard, and he was standing in the middle. Then a branch snapped and looked straight forward and saw it. A shadowed figure standing in the darkness, the thing stared before smiling. Its teeth were sharp and like that of an animal who just found it’s new target. 

He quickly turned and began to walk as quickly as possible. “Niki I need you to keep looking back for me because if I look back it’s going to attack.” He said his voice almost a quiet hush. “I thought you said they can’t attack unless it’s dark and you’re alone?” 

“Yeah normal ones, Niki whatever that thing is, it’s powerful and blood-hungry.” He said trying to pick up the pace. Why was this thing here? Yeah, there was a graveyard but he had been to plenty of graveyards and there were never any this powerful. It just didn’t make sense, none of it. The house fire, the evil things that lived in the cellar, none of it. 

Then it hit him like a wave to the point that he almost stopped moving. He knew the house was old, like a couple of hundred years old. What if that graveyard were everyone that lived in that house and died? What if that thing was the reason his cousins and uncle died? He needed to talk to his Nana about the fire just to be sure but he had a sinking feeling he was right. 

He reached the backyard and almost bounded up to the backdoor. He fell open the door and slammed it behind him before sinking to the ground, trying to catch his breath. He reached into his pocket and froze before quickly searching all of his pockets. His switchblade, it was gone. “FUCK.” He yelled breaking the heavy silence. He pulled out his phone and looked at the time, it would be sundown soon. As he stared at his phone clock his phone began to ring and Tubbo’s name appeared, which made him almost jump out of the skin. “Hey, what’s up?” He said standing up and taking off his boots and jacket. “Ok, so bad news. The roads are super bad and Nana doesn’t think we should be driving on them so we are just going back to her house.” 

“WHAT?” He said his blood running cold as he stood in the middle of the living room. “Tubbo you have to come back, you can’t leave me alone!” His voice began to shake, no, no, no. He couldn’t be alone, not here. “Tommy we can’t go out, it’s a blizzard out there and the roads back are too bad. It will be just for a night and we’ll be there first thing tomorrow morning. I have to go,” he said before he hung up. 

This couldn’t be happening, he was trapped in his own grave. He ran into the kitchen looked straight outside. It was dark, and right by the edge of the light flooding out from the window was the thing, and it smiled. 

Let the hunt begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAA thank you all again so much it really means the world. Shout out to everyone that figured out what I was naming the chapters after. Chapter 5 should be out by Friday night if not early Saturday depending on my homework load.


	5. Dead Man's Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warning: This chapter has some vague descriptions of violence involving Tommy so please keep that in mind!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! Thank you again to everyone that has read this so far! It really means so much to me. I also wanted to say that I have made a Spotify playlist for this fic if you would like to check it out. The name of the playlist is called The Yawning Grave: Ghosty Bois Inc Au, and it features songs that I listen to while writing.

“We need to get to the attic. Now.” He said not bothering to look at Niki making sure to keep his eyes on the thing for as long as he could. “Why?” Niki said her voice shaking as she floated towards the stairs. “We need to get to the highest point, that way I’ll have time to think of a plan.” said, then ran up the stairs. 

The sound of the cellar door slamming open as he reached the halfway point on the stairs. His heart was racing as he reached the top, making sure not to slip and fall. He bolted towards the pull string for the attic stairs that was at the end of the hallway. He felt his fingers brush against the string as something as cold as ice grabbed him by the leg and pulled him backward.

He wasn’t sure if he screamed or if it was Niki, he hit the ground hard and began to quickly grab anything and everything to keep them from dragging him down, kicking as hard as he could. As he kicked he was able to get in a good blow and free himself as he scrambled to his feet. 

He turned and looked behind him and instantly regretted it. There wasn’t just one shadow thing, no there had to be had least seven or eight. A massive one that the longer you stared at the more it made your head hurt. It was a mass of shadows and eyes. A large arm appears from within the thing and before he reacts to it, it grabbed him around the neck and pushed him against the wall, his feet barely touching the ground. 

He could feel the thing begun to take something from him. Was it his life energy? That sounded dumb, why was he even thinking about this as he was being maybe MURDERED by a shadow demon. He tried kicking and digging his nails into the thing but its grip was far stronger than his, and he felt himself getting weaker and weaker by the seconds. 

“TOMMY!” Screamed Niki, then he was free clasping to the floor, the shadow thing let out a load hurt scream. Tommy began to cough and hold his throat, It felt like it was fire. He looked over to where he heard Niki and there he was. 

Techno, holding his sword. 

He was in front of Tommy, he was holding his sword and looked as if he was about to attack it. His vision kept going in and out and he could hear another voice he hadn’t heard before next to him, but he was far too weak to see who it was. 

The thing made a noise that Tommy couldn’t name but almost sounded like that of an animal growling then it lunged at them but before Techno could make his attack a flash of what looked like blue light. The shadows screamed and vanished from the flash, and there floated Niki, glowing in that same blue light, the silhouette of wings behind her for less than a second. 

She turned to him, with a look of pure fear and confusion. Then as he blacked out he heard her calling his name and saw her floating towards him right as everything went dark. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Chapter 5 is gonna be really long!" I said as it became my shortest chapter. I swear I thought this chapter was gonna be longer but then It just didn't oops. The big reason I didn't go on is that the next chapter is gonna be a POV switch! Whoo-hoo! I should also say that none of the songs I'm naming the chapters after really fit for this chapter? But I carried on. The next chapter should be out on Saturday or early Sunday.


	6. Ancient Names (Part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV Switch time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! As of the time of posting this chapter, we almost hit 400 kudos! Thank you so much to everyone that has commented, I may not be able to reply but I do read them and really love hearing what you have to say. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Wilbur wouldn’t have said his life was a bad one, nor was it in the afterlife. 

He couldn’t say remember much about what had happened leading up to his death. He would have to say that up until Tommy, Tubbo, and his aunt had shown up his afterlife was kind of boring. Most days he spent just messing around with his guitar, writing songs, and singing. Somedays he would try and talk to his dad and or his brother. His dad was always the easier of the two to find. 

He would sometimes be looking through photos of when he and his brother were young or he would read on the old swing on the front porch. Whenever Wilbur come up to him he would give him a small smile and ask what he needed. His younger brother on the other hand was always a bit different. 

In the early years after the fire Techno was always out and about, more chatty. Never happy, but Techno was never really a happy person, to begin with, and being dead didn’t help that much. Now, Techno spent his days in the attic doing whatever he does. Wilbur had tried seeing what his brother was up to but was caught and yelled out. Sometimes he can hear him playing his violin, the music filling the normally silent house. Sometimes he would join in but Techno never played it for long. There dad and Wilbur could never find his violin no matter how much they looked for it. 

Wilbur stared back at Techno who was still holding his sword out towards the stairs. He couldn’t help but glance between him and Niki. Niki seemed to be another ghost that somehow follows Tommy around? Hell, if she was even a ghost. What kind of ghost could even do that? She was still glowing an almost baby color light around. 

She turned towards where his dad and Tommy were before yelling out Tommy’s name and rushing over. He could see the genuine fear on her face. “He’s unconscious.” His dad said looking up at her, he was kneeling next to Tommy with an expression of confusion. 

“I’ve got this,” Niki spoke her voice sounded almost not her own. At least not like the one he had heard. Almost ghostly? She knelt and picked up Tommy, which should have been imposable. The three of them learned early on that they couldn’t be seen by the living and they definitely couldn’t mess with the living in any way. 

Techno, himself, and their father all but starred as Niki carried Tommy to his room and placed him on his bed, making sure to tuck him in. She stepped back as he rushed in after with his dad right behind, Techno staying out in the hallway still looking down at the stairs. 

“What was that Niki?!” He heard himself yell, he couldn’t help it. He was a lot of things at that moment, angry, sad, and terrified. He wasn’t even sure why she would even have all of the answers and he really debted she would. “I...I don’t know.” She said her voice almost a whisper. “Well? You must know something? Niki, those things almost killed Tommy and you’re not even phased?!” 

She was silent for a long moment before finally speaking, “I’m very tired Will.” Her form had stopped glowing and instead she began to fade. A moment later she disappeared like that of ambers from a campfire. Was she gone? Like gone, gone? He sat down in the middle of the floor and felt sick, or as sick as a dead person could be. 

“Wilbur, I, I don’t think she is gone.” His father said putting a hand on a shoulder trying to comfort him. “How do you know?” His words were bitter, and maybe they were. So much had happened in the said day. He had finally met another ghost, another ghost who enjoyed talking to him. 

Wilbur hadn’t known Niki for a very long time, the two had met the first day. She had been watching something in the guestroom, he had seen her enter earlier but was too scared to approach. After all, this was the first ghost Wilbur had seen that wasn’t his brother or dad. He had floated into the room and quietly said hello trying not to anger her or scare her away. She was surprised to have seen him but quickly began talking to him, the two caught on like fire and gasoline. The two ended up just talking about each other for hours after Tubbo and Tommy fell asleep on the couch. 

He looked over his shoulder at his dad, he tried to giving him a small smile, one that he hopes convinced him that everything was fine and that he was fine now. He didn’t seem convinced but didn’t press Wilbur on it. “I’m going to go look around and see if there are more.” He said floating towards the door. “Wait let me go with you,” Techno said about to follow after but was stopped when their father put up his hand. “No, I need you to say here and keep watch. Whatever those things are they are after Tommy, not us. Can you do that?” 

“Yes, I can stay and keep watch,” He paused before continuing, “I won’t let you down.” 

“Good, you two be good.” And just like that, he had phased through the floor to the lower level of the house. Wilbur got off the floor and moved so he was sitting on the dresser. Tommy was asleep and he couldn’t feel a bit weirded out by kind of watching another person sleep. He looked out the window, he could barely see anything from the snow and the darkness. He looked back towards the door where Techno was posted. “So what do you think those things were?”

“Don’t know. Whatever they were I can hit them with my sword and that’s all I care about.” Wilbur hummed as he swung his legs, “I mean do you have any guesses as to why they are after Tommy?” Techno was quiet for a moment, he watched as he switched from foot to foot. 

“I think it has to do with the fact he can see us.” He said before giving up and sitting down. “What do you mean Techno?” Tommy can see them? He guesses he hadn’t gone and really seen them. He had been hanging out in his room like normal for most of the day before and for today when Tommy and Tubbo had been wondering about. “He can see us?” 

“Yeah, and he took my sword with him when he found it in the attic which I thought was weird. Does Tommy even know how to use this? Maybe he thought it was cool, maybe he thinks I’m cool.” 

“I mean, he probably thinks you’re a dork at best.” He said floating off of the dresser. “Haha. And he probably thinks your an idiot.” 

“Oh Yeah? He probably thinks I’m the cooler of the two of us?” 

“And how would he know? He was six years old the last time we saw him in the flesh.” Techno said leaning backward and making a face. “Ew, do not say flesh that sounds gross.” He said sticking his tongue out and faking a gaging motion. 

“Ok flesh, flesh, flesh.” 

“Ew,” He said before bursting into laughter. The two of them laughed for what felt like forever and nothing at all. He floated over to Techno before flying out of the room and into his room. He picked up his guitar and flew back. He sat back down on the dresser and began strumming, he glances back at his younger brother than back to the darkened window. 

This was gonna be a long night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie it was so hard for me to choose who's POV I wanted to do but in the end it was Wilbur I chose first. I might have to slow down on how many chapters I can upload. The next chapter will be back in Tommy's POV and that chapter should be up by Sunday night or early Monday (and by early, I mean like 3 am for me because I don't sleep like a normal person)


	7. Hurricane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything that has happened the night before, Tommy is not feeling too great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think like two people have mentioned Jschatt being the shadow demon, he's not btw. He is however another ghost but he wasn't planned on being in this just so everyone knows. There is however going to be one more character but they will not appear till close to the end of the story.

Through the haze, he heard a sound. 

He mumbled out curses as he reached around blindly for his phone. He held it in front of his face as his brain caught up with what he was seeing on the screen. Tubbo was calling him. 

“Hello?” He said his voice almost cutting out. “What took you so long to pick up? I called about three times!” Tubbo said on the other end, he sounded a bit worried. “M’sorry guess I just overslept.” He said getting up out of bed. How did he even get in here? “Alright, well, Nana and I are gonna be over soon. They just started clearing the roads. Ok, I have to go! Bye Bye!”

“Bye Tubbo see you soon.” The call ended and he sighed. He felt like he had fallen down a flight of stairs or worse he was coming down with a cold. He got up and left to go freshen up before Tubbo and his Nana arrived. 

He walked into the bathroom, looking into the mirror his mind was flooded with the memories of the night before and what had happened. What the hell even happened? The last thing he remembers was Niki screaming his name after basically destroying the shadow demons into hell or wherever they come from. “Niki?” He said starring around the empty bathroom, where was she? Normally she would have said good morning to him by now. He reached towards the bracelet, it wasn’t cold but it wasn’t like how it normally was. Buzzing with ghost energy and slight warmth. 

Something was wrong with Niki but he wasn’t sure what. He mumbled out a few curses before washing his face. Letting the hot steam and water runoff off his face and into the sink below. He looked up into the mirror and for the first time truly got a good look at himself. He had dark circles under his eyes but what really stood out was the giant bruise around his neck in the shape of a large hand. As he stared at himself examing the bruise something out of the corner of his eye caught on something, “Ahh!” He screamed as a man come into his view. He had pink hair and dark eyes, he appeared to be wearing Pjs and was just staring at him. 

“What the fuck dude?!” He yelled turning to face him. This was Techno, whom he had only saw twice so far. “Sorry, Tommy.” He said, his voice strangely never really changing pitch. Tommy let out a few curses before grabbing a towel and drying his face. He looked up and Techno was still there. “You’re… Techno? Right?” He asked.

“Yep, that’s me.” He said looking like he was bored as could be, or maybe this was just how he was. Tommy really didn’t know much about Techno other than he was exactly good with a sword. 

“Well, “ Tommy paused for a second before continuing, “I have a question for you.” 

“Go for it.” He said putting his hands in his pockets as he floated in front of him.

“What happened after I passed out last night? And where’s Niki.” He asked, then a realization hit, “Oh my God, please tell me Niki isn’t gone like gone for good gone.” He could feel himself begin to hyperventilate, what if she was really gone? No, she can’t be gone her bracelet was still here. Could those things kill ghosts? His head was spinning. 

“Relax, I’m gonna be real I have no idea. Niki seemed to banish whatever the hell those things were then she picked you tucked you into bed then just poof.” He said so calmly like this happens all of the time. 

“Poof?” He could hear a bit of angry in his voice as he said it. “Yeah, like she was glowing then said ‘I’m tired’ and then vanished. Wilbur was pretty upset about it. I think the two of them were becoming friends.” He said shaking his hands. 

“But, she can’t be gone…Techno, Niki can’t be gone.”

“Tommy I don’t think Niki is gone yet. I’m not sure why but I know she isn’t.” 

“Ok, I guess you’re right.” He let out a sigh as he glanced at his reflection then back to Techno. 

“Shouldn’t you do something about that bruise? It looks really bad and I think Granny and Tubbo would be very concerned to see you with it because I don’t think ‘I got attacked by a ton of shadow witches’ is a believable answer.”

“You’re right I should do something about that huh.” He went out of the bathroom then back into his room. It looked just the same as he had left it the night before except there was a guitar? Right, he can think about that later he needs to get ready and also hid the fact that he has a big ass bruise on his neck. 

He looked around his room once more, he was alone. Techno must have gone off somewhere to give him so privacy. He quickly changed and in looking through his bag he found a deep red bandanna. He went out and looked into the hall mirror putting on the bandana, it didn’t look half bad. 

“Tommy?” 

“BLOODY FUCKING HELL.” He screamed for the second time this morning. He looked over at who had said his name and was staring at a ghost he had not met yet. “Wilbur?” He asked, he might have been a little mad still at being scared. 

“Hello Tommy,” he chuckled as he floated around him. “Yes, this is Wilbur, who did you think I was?” 

“I don’t know! Wait if you and Techno are here does that mean Uncle Phil is also a ghost?” He asked walking down the stairs to the ground floor as Wilbur followed. “Yeah he’s around, I’m not sure where he has gone for the moment though.” 

“I think he’s looking for anything on what those things were from last night,” Techno said appearing through a wall to join Wilbur and him. “Yeah, Tommy what the hell was those things?” 

“I’m not really sure. I just call them Shadow things most of the time or Shadow demons, but to be real with you both I have no fucking clue.” Techno hummed thoughtfully while Wilbur looked annoyed at this answer. 

“Alright but I do have a question for you Wilbur.” He said spinning on his heels to face them, “Where is your anchor?” Both of the brothers looked at each other then back to him with a look of confusion. “What’s an anchor?” Wilbur said. 

Before he could answer them the front door burst open letting the cold winter air in. “TOMMY WERE BACK!” Yelled Tubbo’s voice as it rang out through the house. He was grinning as he held out bags. He shook his head as fluffy snow fell to the floor. 

Their Nana was right behind, she smiled as she walked past Tubbo towards him. She was the same height as Tubbo and had long graying hair. “Tommy.” She said holding her arms out for a hug. “Hello, Nana.” He said walking over and hugging her, it was a little awkward because of the height difference. 

“Tommy I love the look,” his Nana said stepping away from him and walking towards the kitchen. “I found a few things your mother would love.” Her voice becoming further away, Tubbo half bounced over to him grinning from ear to ear. “Time to get everything ready!” He said.

Time to get everything ready he thought as he watched Tubbo follow after Nana with his bags. Tonight was gonna be fun, he needed that after everything that had happened. He just wished Niki was here. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to everyone that supports this story so far! I know it's kind of hard to tell but there is a plot for this story. The next chapter is gonna be a bit more relaxing after all of the stuff that has been happening. The next chapter should be out soon. Again thank you all so much it really does mean a lot.


	8. Love Like Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have a fun fluffy, not plot-heavy chapter

Tommy looked into the kitchen as his Nana and Tubbo got to work to prep for dinner. He glanced around him, Techno had left sometime between Nana and Tubbo showing up. Wilbur however was still floating next to him and seemed to be watching them work. 

“Ask her to make her sugar cookies, I really miss them, please?” Wilbur whispered to him as if the others could hear him. Tommy let out a quiet hum. “Hey, Nana? 

She looked over at him after setting down something onto the countertop. “Yes?” This could be such a terrible idea. “Could you make your sugar cookies?” She starred at him then tipped her head with a mixture of a few emotions, most he couldn’t place. “Tommy I haven’t made those since you were six years old?” 

“Well, you see, I was going through some old stuff in the attic and I found some like kid stuff and it belonged to Wilbur and he said his favorite food was your sugar cookies and I thought they sounded nice.” He tried to sound as convincing as he could if he had told her the truth and say ‘Hey! Your grandson is a ghost and he wants sugar cookies,’ he would sound like a nut. 

Tubbo looked over at him and made a face, “Oh yes Nana! You should make them! You know I love your cookies.” He said, as soon as their Nana turned so she wasn’t facing either of them Tubbo made a face and then worded ‘Tell me later’ before getting back to what he had been doing. “Oh alright if you want them so badly.” She said not sounding too convinced by the two of them. 

The three of them worked through the afternoon making dinner and making cookies. The smell from the sugar cookies filled the house. The whole time they were working Wilbur had stayed in the kitchen and seemed to be enjoying the company. Techno nor Uncle Phil had appeared in any of that time. A little bit after sundown their Nana said her goodbyes to the both of them before leaving for a night with the promise of returning tomorrow. 

Now it was just Tommy and Tubbo again. 

Tubbo looked over at him and grinned, he at a look that meant he had an idea. All of these family members would always blame him for the two of them doing something they shouldn’t be doing, sometimes they were right and it was his idea. However, all of the times they had gotten into really big trouble it was because of Tubbo’s ideas. Not all of Tubbo’s ideas were bad ones and even the bad ones never seemed like a bad idea at the time. 

“You look like you have an idea.” He said putting his hands in his pockets, he was a bit bored. Wilbur hadn’t left them, he hadn’t talked much either just a few comments here and there. “I was thinking we could play! Like you could play the piano and I can play my ukulele.” He said with a smile. 

Wilbur perked up, “You can play?” He asked as Tommy let out a loud sigh. “Tubbo… you know how I feel about that.” He pouted crossing his arms. He was acting like a child, ok so he was the youngest in the room and the house. Tubbo ignored him and ran towards the staircase to grab his piano and ukulele. Tommy mumbled out a few curses before following after Tubbo. He walked into his room to plug in his phone just in case Niki returned. The thought of Niki made him extremely sad and he shook his head, he shouldn’t think about it, she was going to return from wherever she had gone. “Hey Wilbur, do you know what your anchor is” 

“What’s an anchor?” He was leaning on the doorframe watching Tommy move around the room. “It’s… It’s what you’re tied to like Techno is tied to his blade.” He said pulling out his piano from under his bed. “Uh, I’m not sure.”

“Ok, Do you see the bracelet I’m wearing? This is Niki’s anchor and from what I can tell all anchors have a bit of power behind them. So is there something of yours that you are always drawn to?” He asked passing Wilbur and into the hallway. “Oh! My guitar!” He said with a cheer. 

Tommy knew where Wilbur’s guitar was and went into his old room and grabbed in. It hummed with a familiar warmth and smiled softly. Two down one left to find. He turned went down the stairs, making sure to be careful with the two instruments in his arms. Tubbo was already in the living room, strumming a few cords with his ukulele. 

Tubbo looked up and smiled. “Oh! Why do you have a guitar?” He asked, tipping his head with curiosity. “Uh, it’s Wilbur’s,” he answered setting the guitar on the couch and setting up his piano on his lap. “So I was thinking we could play some Mario Kart themes, or oh! We could play some other video game theme.” 

“Ugh, that sounds lame.” He said looking back down as he played a few notes, he was a bit out of practice and really should play more. Tubbo was learning his third instrument and here he was just knowing how to play the piano. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Wilbur pick up his guitar and strum a chord. He looked over at Tubbo who was frozen, just watching with wide eyes at where Wilbur was. 

He couldn’t help but laugh, “That would be Wilbur.” He said through laughs. “Ok how about we play a duet first. How many,” he stops to think for a moment, “Over the Rainbow to start.” Tubbo shook his head to snap himself out of whatever trance he was in. “Yeah, we can play that.” 

The two played a few songs, neither sung as both weren’t very good singers. Wilbur would sometimes play a cord or two in the background of whatever song they played. Finally, after a while of the two going back and forth Wilbur spoke up. “Could I sing something?” He asked looking over at the two of them. “I mean sure, though I don’t think Tubbo could hear you.” Tubbo looked at him and raised an eyebrow before looking over at where Wilbur was sitting. 

Wilbur then began to play, he didn’t recognize the song that he began to play. 

_ “I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, and I fear no evil because I'm blind to it all…” _

He looked over at Tubbo who was wide-eyed, the same look he remembers when Niki made herself visible to Tubbo. Fuck, he really missed Niki. He reached for his bracelet and felt the familiar hum of energy. 

_ “And my mind and my gun they comfort me, because I know I'll kill my enemies when they come...” _

_ “Surely goodness and mercy will follow me all the days of my life, and I will dwell on this earth forevermore…” _

_ “Said, I walk beside the still waters and they restore my soul, but I can't walk on the path of the right because I'm wrong…” _

Techno had appeared as Wilbur played and sung. He was holding a violin and watched the three of them before he began to play. It felt like the two had played together a long time ago but hadn’t in a while, but despite that, the two were able to come back together and play.

_ “Well, I came upon a man at the top of a hill, called himself the savior of the human race. Said he come to save the world from destruction and pain, but I said, ‘How can you save the world from itself?’"  _

Tommy watched Techno get so ingrowth, he walked around the living room as Tubbo watched with wonder. As he looked around before spotting Uncle Phil leaning against the entryway just watching, a soft smile lined his face. 

_ “'Cause I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, and I fear no evil because I'm blind. Oh, and I walk beside the still waters and they restore my soul, But I know when I die my soul is damned.” _

The two finished and Tubbo stood up and clapped with Tommy joining in. “Oh, that was so good!” Tubbo explained with a wide grin on his face. The two had stopped clapping and Tommy froze starring on the other side of the room. A familiar ghost was clapping, floating just a bit above the ground with a grin on her face. 

Niki was back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA. Y'all thought I was just stopping, nope. College just happened and I wasn't able to update for a hot second there but don't worry I'm here now. The next chapter should be out later this week if all things go right. I haven't felt all that well as of the last week or so and that really hasn't helped much. 
> 
> Also the song that Wilbur sung in this chapter was 'Through the Valley' by Shawn James


	9. Meet Me in the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew goes back into the woods in the search for Tommy's knife. 
> 
> (Also called: the local ghosts babysit two teenagers and make sure they don't get themselves killed from their own stupidity.)

When Niki returned Tommy almost started crying and ran towards her, he ended up tripping and falling through her completely forgetting that she’s a ghost. Tubbo and the others looked confused and very concerned for him. He then had to explain to Tubbo about everything that he could remember.

By the end of it, Tubbo was on the verge of tears as he pulled Tommy in a large hug. Tommy made fun of Tubbo for almost crying and the two went back to goofing off before they got back to playing music for a few more hours, now with the lovely singing voice of Niki. 

The two of them went to bed way too late on the couch. Tommy drifted into sleep as Wilbur and Techno were arguing about who knows what. 

The next morning Tommy decided that he needed to go and try to find his knife that he lost the night before that. The knife had been a gift from his other cousin when he was twelve, he could still remember the look on his aunt Puff’s face when her oldest son gave a child a knife. 

Tubbo was already in the kitchen making breakfast when he awoke, humming, and making omelets. Niki was watching and to his surprise so was Techno. Techno glanced over in his direction but said nothing, Niki however grinned and floated over. “Good morning!” She said with a bit of prep in her voice. 

“Alright, so what’s the plan for today?” Tubbo said looking over a pan of eggs. “I was thinking we could go out and look for my knife.” He said looking over at Niki, she looked a bit nervous at the idea of him going back out there again after everything that happened. He couldn’t blame her for that. 

“Oh, isn’t that the knife my brother gave you? Yeah, we can do looking for it, though it might be hard because of all of the snow.” He said glancing out of the kitchen window and out into the snow-covered trees. 

“Yes, you’re brother did give it to me. Please Tubbo I don’t think it will be too hard to find.” He said with a grin. No one looked like they believed him, and really he wasn’t all that surprised by their reactions. “Tommy you need to be careful,” Niki said.

“I will, I will. Plus I have Tubbo with us this time around.” He said pointing over at Tubbo who made a noise of acknowledgment. “I’m coming with you,” Both Niki and him looked towards Techno who was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed. “What why? UGH.” He yelled making Tubbo jump, he crossed his arms and pretended to pout. He watched Techno make a face before replying, “Really? I don’t know maybe it’s because you were almost murdered by shadows.” 

“Alright, I  _ guess _ that’s a good reason for you to come along.” He mumbled out, getting a very confused expression from Tubbo. “Ah, Techno has decided that he wants to come along with us when we go looking for my knife.” 

“Ah, that makes sense.” He said. The two ate their breakfast quickly. Tubbo and he talked about the upcoming holiday, their families, and anything that was on their minds at the moment. Techno had left at some point during breakfast. Tommy was able to make Niki laugh not once but twice and that made him pretty happy. 

The two cleaned up breakfast quickly (they both knew their respected mothers wouldn’t approve of their cleaning skills) and almost run up the stairs to grab their things. By this time it was about noon and the two only had about five hours of daytime before it would be night time again. 

Tommy made sure he was bundled up or Niki would hound him for the rest of the day about it. He grabbed Techno’s sword and walked back down the stairs where Tubbo was waiting for him. Tubbo gasped, “Oh! The wait is that Techno’s anchor?” 

“Yeah, pretty cool right.” He said with a grin showing off it to Tubbo. Tubbo and Niki both made an ‘ah’ noise looking over the sword in his hand. The two grabbed their boots and coats and quickly put them on before heading out into the cold afternoon. Luckily for all of them, it was calm outside with no wind. Sadly it was cloudly, but what could they do. 

“Ugh, this is going to be horrible looking for your blade Tommy,” Tubbo said as they headed towards the back gate. Techno had appeared and from what Tommy could tell seemed a bit on edge. He could guess this could be for a number of reasons like the fact this was most likely the first time he had been out of the house since his death. 

As they all walked down the snow-covered path, he couldn’t see his footprints from the other day. However, as Tommy walked he noticed a few fallen trees and decided to try and walk on them. The logs were a bit slippery, he found himself almost falling multiple times.

“Tommy do you really need to do that?” Tommy stuck his tongue out at Techno, Tubbo was chatting away at Niki, it saddens him sometimes when he remembered that Tubbo can’t see or hear Niki most days yet he still went out of his way to talk to her as if he could. 

“Oh, this would be so lovely in the springtime with all of the flowers and all of the trees in bloom,” Tubbo said with a grin looking around the snow-covered trees. He was right, it would be so pretty during the spring and summer months, but not now. Now, it was a frozen wasteland. 

“Ok, so I already told Niki my theory but now I'm going to tell the two of you.” He said, his voice becoming quiet. 

“Theory?” Techno said his voice questioning, “What do you mean theory?” Tubbo asked. 

“So, my theory is that the shadow demon things might have been the cause of the fire. Like I don’t have much to go on but I could tell there is something really evil in the basement, and in the graveyard.” He watched the two of them. Niki was by his side, though she said nothing. He watched Techno’s face, for just a second his face flickered into something like anger. 

“Graveyard?” Tubbo asked looking behind them and down the path, they were headed down. “There is a graveyard up ahead and it’s got like really bad energy.” He said, he turned and walked in that direction. 

As they walked in silence, a feeling crept up through him. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked around, there. He bent down and dug around in the snow for a moment before he saw it. His blade. 

They continued walking till they reached the tiny graveyard. It looked just as old and worn down as it had the last time Niki and he was here. He felt like was being watched however he wasn’t as scared, he had Tubbo and Techno this time. “Do you remember this Techno?” He asked as the other two looked around at the headstones. 

“No, I never traveled behind the backyard much, I know Will did but I think he would have told me if you remembered finding an old graveyard,” Techno said looking over at Tommy from where he was reading or lack of trying to read the gravestones. “That’s not a good sign,” Tommy mumbled out. 

“Hey look!” The three of them looked over towards where Tubbo was, “There another path, and it keeps going deeper into the woods.” He said pointing, and he was right. There was a darker path that was much more overgrown than the one they had followed here. “We should follow it,” He said walking towards the overgrown path.

He felt a hand grab his wrist and he turned to see Techno, “No we shouldn’t,” He said his words sounding like ice. “What why not? I have my knife back plus we have the BLADE.” He half yelled. 

“Tommy if what you said is true then maybe those shadows things are trying to lead you into a trap.” He said, and ok maybe he had a point as much as his ego hated it. “I guess you’re right.” 

“Who’s right? What did they say?” Tubbo said walking over towards them. 

“Alright, everyone! We will get going back. I got my knife back and now Techno and Tubbo both know about the very not evil graveyard in the middle of the woods.” Tommy yelled swing around with a bounce in his step towards the house. Even if couldn’t see the sun he knew it would be dark soon and being out would not be wise. 

“When we get back can we watch more of the ghost videos I think the Dream Catchers uploaded a new video!” Tubbo said, which out a smile out of Niki, she had been quiet the whole trip and Tommy wondered what she could be thinking about. “Fine, whatever. I’ll make dinner.” He said getting a cheer out of both Niki and Tubbo as they all walked.

  
Deep in the treeline, out of sight from the group a shadow moved. It’s eyes a deep green before it grinned revealing shape animal-like teeth. _ “Not now, but soon we’ll have the medium.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, is seeing ghosts a family trait? It might be! ;)
> 
> So, I have at least three minor characters that will be in this fic by at least the end. I've hinted at one of them in this chapter but the other one might be a fun surprise. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out but most likely not that long. Thank you again to everyone that has enjoyed this fic so far!


	10. Moonbeam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew are back home again

Tubbo couldn’t see ghosts. 

Not like his older brother and Tommy could. Tubbo never could understand how his brother and cousin felt when it came to ghosts and the supernatural. His brother seemed normal for most of Tubbo’s early childhood then came the day, when Tubbo saw his brother’s guardian. He had only seen him for a moment but it had scared him, his brother had to explain what guardians were, and basically, they are like cooler ghosts that will protect people from bad things. 

The bad things like the things that had attacked Tommy the other night. God, Tubbo knew that it wasn’t his fault but he felt like it was. If he hadn’t left with Nana then Tommy won’t have been hurt. He shook his head, that had already happened and there was nothing he could do about that now. 

Now, Tommy was in the other room making dinner. For the last few years, Tubbo had debated telling Tommy the truth about his brother and how he too could see ghosts. He hadn’t, or well he never got the chance to. After everyone had gotten back, Tubbo left into the living room where he walked over to the TV and turned it on, then pulled out his phone and quickly hooked up his brother’s show. 

Tubbo had always liked his brother’s online show, it was nice and very fun to watch even if it was faked for views. He knew that his brother really could see ghosts and he didn’t doubt that at times there probably were real ghosts there. The video then began.  _ “Welcome back everyone it’s Dream and friends, today we are going to be staying the night in this haunted ship,” _

He wasn’t sure if Niki was in the room with him, but Tommy had said before that she liked to watch the show, Tommy would leave his phone on the charger and Tubbo would sometimes hear the Dream Catcher’s videos being played. “Alright, I’m not sure who’s in the room with me or if anyone is but I really am enjoying this video,” he said, he could hear Tommy talking in the other room to someone. 

He didn’t really believe Tommy at first when he had told him he could see ghosts, not at first. Not until he saw Niki. See, from what he asked his brother about this he said that ghosts can sometimes appear to those who normally can not see ghosts like Tubbo. Though he said normally they can just hear them not fully see them since that takes a lot of work. 

He could hear the phone in the other room ring before it was picked up.  _ “Haha ok that was pretty scary George,” _ came from the TV. He looked back up at the video being played, the group were walking around through the darkened hallways. Tubbo knew he could never do that in the dark, he would be too scared. He never understood how his brother could, how scary it would be to see real ghosts and not just pretending. 

“Ugh!” Tommy said walking into the living room. He looked upset about something. “I heard the phone ring, is everything alright?” He asked.

“Mum said she won’t be here for another day.” He sounded sad about this, which didn’t surprise him. “Hey! Maybe she will come with my mum and brother.” He said trying to sound a bit more cheerful, Tommy chuckled. “Yeah maybe.” He said heading back into the kitchen, “Dinner is done by the way.” Tommy yelled, he got up, paused the video, and headed into the kitchen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! We have a chapter count everyone! Again thank you all so much for all of the love for this fic, it really means a lot to me. I have another au in the works however I don't have the outline down for that fic done just yet. The next chapters are going to be very plot-heavy that way we can finish this story :)


	11. The Night We Met

It was now the following night. The two had spent the whole day with their Nana working on getting presents and such in town. She had decided that she was just going to keep them at her house, which Tommy guessed was a smart idea. Both Tommy and Tubbo weren’t sure what they should do for the rest of the night, Wilbur had a fantastic idea that all of them should watch a movie together to which Tubbo was very excited about. 

Tubbo, Niki, and Tommy sat on the couch. Wilbur and Techno floated just by, intently watching the movie on the screen. The movie in question was a superhero movie, Tubbo and him both connected with their love for superheroes, which is why when asked what movie to see the two of them would always choose a superhero one. 

“Tubbo.” He said after a moment, Tubbo looked over at him with a face full of popcorn making a ‘hm’ noise. “If every person in this room had some kind of superpower what do you think they would be?” 

Tubbo finished chewing and looked over at the movie playing before turning back to face Tommy. “I think you would be able to tell what other people’s powers are,” He said with a grin. Tommy scrunched up his nose, “What no! That’s so lame. Why can’t I have something cool like being able to fly or something,” he complained then sank down on the couch mumbling to himself. This got a chuckled out of everyone but him. “Well, if you had superpowers I was gonna say you could be able to control insects but mostly bees.” He said almost proudly, Tubbo gasped.

“Oh, that would be so cool! You do know how much I love bees.” He said with a grin before shoving a handful of popcorn into his mouth. “What would I be?” Niki asked quietly, Tommy had to think about it for a moment. “I think Niki would be able to create blasts and such out of the light as well as wings but like not for a very long time. Wilbur I could see being able to manipulate people into doing things for him,” He heard a ‘hey’ come from Wilbur with a chuckle following right after. “Techno I could see being able to control shadows, the shadows also talk to him, and he can create monster-like creatures out of shadows.” 

“What the heck that’s so much cooler than mine!” Wilbur mumbled loudly next to him. “And for Phil, I think his powers would be that he can materialize things like wings and other objects.” 

“Oh all of those are so cool,” Tubbo said with a face full of popcorn, Techno chuckled and Wilbur, as well as Niki both, made a gross noise. All of them burst out loud laughing hard, Tommy ended up almost following onto the ground, and Tubbo spilled the bowl onto the couch. 

As all of them began to calm down there was a loud slam coming from the kitchen. All of them turned in the direction of the slam. Phil had appeared next to all of them at some point. Everyone watched in horror as a large shadow creature appeared in the doorframe, it had multiple eyes and was grinning which sent chills down his spine. 

The next minute happened so quickly.   
The shadow creature wasn’t the only one, and everyone began to yell and shout. He remembered getting off of the floor and tried running towards the front door before one of the creatures grabbed his ankle and dragged him down to the ground with a hard thud. He spun himself around to face the creature, it was the one that had been in the doorway. 

He watched as the creature that his ankle screamed as Wilbur tackled it, for just a second he could see the chaos that was taken place right before his eyes. There were shadow creatures everywhere and going not just him but everyone in the room including him. Before he could go and help them another creature come out of nowhere and lunged at him, he was able to dodge out of the way and began to run towards the kitchen. 

As soon as he made it about halfway there another one of the shadow creatures luged at him, this time knocking him to the ground. The thing was small but stubborn, he let out a few curses as he wrestled with the thing for a moment before he was able to throw it off of himself.

He tried to pull himself up but another thing had appeared this one was way more human-looking and grinned at him as the thing put his foot on Tommy’s neck keeping him pinned to the ground. The thing reached down and pulled off his bracelet. 

The thing chuckled darkly at the bracelet and Tommy watched in cold terror as the thing snapped it in half, he heard a loud scream which he later realized had been his own. When the bracelet snapped there was a flash of bright light and a flash of fear crossed over the thing’s face before he disappeared along with all of the other shadow creatures in the room. 

The room was completely silent. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry for the break, I'm finally on spring break for college and now have the time to work on this again. My goal is to have at least one more chapter come out this week for this story and two chapters for my other story. I'm so grateful for all of the support I'm getting from both on here and on Wattpad! Thank you all so much!

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank Wolfy (ChannelwithoutaName) for being the original creator of this au. I'm just writing a version of it because I need some drama in my life. I'm also very sorry that this chapter is short and also ended really weird, I should have the second chapter up sometime this week.


End file.
